


匹诺曹

by thinkinganame



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, I need more Dante/V/Vergil!!!, M/M, dmcTV scene using, write before 5se
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: 在维吉尔无故消失一段时间后，V突然叩响了事务所的门。
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/V/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *全是个人理解，cp大概也许是维VD混乱三角。怎么组都可以顺序也无所谓（虽然哥本体只出现了几秒x  
> *是V维一体论下的拆分独立，为了搞三角（）拆V用了意识解离现象，当然我只是5秒速成瞎写。  
> *是去年写的了，最近爬回来补完。风格跨度极大注意。设定为se pv出来前的正传结束后V就没了，  
> *内含新VD车（dvd背景）。可跳。

“什么叫你也不知道他去了哪里！”但丁有些烦躁地把头发抓的一团乱——说的好像他平时不乱一样。

“安静，但丁，安静。”年轻的诗人淡然地将头发往上捋去，已经不算枯竭的魔力让他十分顺利地将挡住阅读视线的落发固定在了脑后。

但丁安静了下来。

【哇哦！仅仅是一个发型就能震到那家伙，太逊了啦，你们也——】

V揪住括噪噩梦的脖颈，将猝不及防的格里芬拽了出来，快速怼到凑近的但丁眼前。应激反应的静电流随着翅膀的扑腾尽数附着到了极速暂停的半魔脸上，在他乱糟糟的胡茬和头发之间噼里啪啦地乱窜。

“他叫你大小姐。”V仿佛看不到但丁毛发竖立得活像个古罗马雕塑的场景一般，若无其事地继续翻着书页。

“嘿，鸡崽，真高兴再见到你，妮蔻很久之前给了我一个锅，你猜猜是做什么用的？”但丁笑了下，抓着鸟嘴将格里芬吊了起来。  
恶魔不甘示弱地猛扇翅膀拍着半魔的手挣扎，在和传奇恶魔猎人的“玩闹”告一段落后以一身凌乱的姿态飞上灯架，抖了抖身子把七零八落的羽毛归位后，从来都学不到教训的噩梦歪着脑袋大声指控：“你从来就不知道该怎么开玩笑，V！这个玩笑太糟糕了！糟糕！”

没人理会他。

V合上了书页，一脸平静，好像对这个状况毫无兴趣，他微微歪过头，看向一脸若有所思的但丁。  
“你刚刚是想亲我。”他用了肯定句。

不管是人类还是半魔，维吉尔从来都是如此的傲慢，强硬又直接，令同样好胜的双胞胎兄弟感到冒犯。虚弱带给他谨慎与伪装，精确到毫秒的吝啬算计，让他思考，让步，但绝对不会消磨他一丝一毫的傲气。但丁曾经讨厌极了他老哥高高在上的姿态，现在却甘之如饴。  
所以但丁笑了笑，整个人瘫倒在V身上：“那你给吗，老哥。”

“Well，你知道的。” V微微抬起下巴，“想要就自己来拿。”

但丁靠过去，手穿过V柔软的黑发。与维吉尔仿佛发胶过量的僵硬发质不同，尽管V使用魔力固定住了自己的散发，但丁仍然能轻易地穿过发丝的间隙拢着V的后脑，一个侵略性的姿态。在他哥面前他逐渐，不，或许更多是在V面前，他根本无谓掩饰自己不安的占有欲与那些争强好胜的小心思。

维吉尔并不喜欢被束缚，但V不介意微微低下头颅，纵容半魔的侵略。

但但丁很快意识到，尽管V拥有充足的魔力，人类的脆弱身体仍然承受不住他们日常争斗的力量。斯巴达兄弟的爱意总是裹杂着鲜血与暴力的外衣，鲜少主动露出柔软的肚腹任人采撷。而V，从不举手投降的维吉尔，他将绵绵毒针藏起，虽然露出了脆弱的脖颈，却如河豚一般随时准备着爆发。他的弱势与顺从不过是另一种形式的指引，确保了形势走向处于他的掌控中。

这或许是但丁与维吉尔最温柔的一次亲吻，他有些不忿于被V掌控局势，但独自一人的角力又过于愚蠢，于是只能愤愤然地揉乱V的头发，让头发再次散落在两人眼前，乱糟糟的黑发与白发隐隐约约形成了混色的屏障，挡住了双唇分离时拉出的晶亮水渍。

“啧，V，不行可不要硬撑！我可不想搞得好像强迫未成年。”但丁砸了砸嘴，随口开玩笑道。

V，出乎意料的，没有第一时间反讽，甚至没有分给但丁一个眼神。

但丁下意识地抬头去看灯架上那只括噪的禽类，但格里芬似乎在他们亲吻的时候就已经安静地飞走了，这不多见。他转头去看V。我能相信V吗？他问自己。我能相信维吉尔吗？一如既往的，他放弃了思考。

V沉思着，看着手中诗集的封面发呆。

“但丁……”他缓缓地开口，“我能感觉到他。”

“维吉尔。完整的维吉尔还存在着。”

“……”

他们还没有认真讨论过这个问题。从维吉尔接了一份简单的工作后再没回家，到V再次靠在事务所的门栏上告诉他他只有一天大，V一直都对维吉尔的去向语焉不详。

但丁下意识地认为这是由于——不管是出于何种原因——维吉尔再次分离了人魔面，毕竟除此之外没有其他方式解释V的出现。而V还算健康的身体还可以欣慰一下他哥在人间把自己和他那原先只吃披萨度日的可悲弟弟养得很好——如此充满了漏洞的推论却下意识地不敢去推翻。

不可能有人强迫维吉尔分成两半，就算维吉尔死去，他的刀也不会离开手心。

绝对不可能，不可能，绝对不。

V抬起头，眼神中有些茫然，这并不是那个与他的武器一样锐利挺拔的男人身上会经常出现的表情：“但丁，我感觉到了他，他有了新的噩梦…不，我的……”

“V，我们现在可以谈谈了吗？”但丁伸手扶住他颤动的肩膀，“在你耍了我那么久之后，我可不想再听一次’我想告诉你全部的故事’*了。”

“正如我之前所说，我知道的并不比你多，但丁。”但V的失态也只有那一瞬间，他冷淡地向后靠上沙发背，“我知道我，维吉尔，没事，但我并不知道究竟发生了什么，我醒来的时候就躺在一家旅馆的房间里，和这套衣服一起，而这些梦魇也就这么出现了。如果这又是什么恶魔果实的问题，在树长出来之前提起也毫无意义，不过我的记忆里并没有任何有关的东西。最新的情报，就在刚刚一瞬间。我好像和完整的，维吉尔联系上了，我不知道他在哪里，也不知道这怎么可能，但事实就是这样。他仍然完整地存在在哪里。”

“维吉尔的噩梦应该已经消失了，被我杀死了。”但丁同样瘫倒沙发背上，手枕在脑后看着天花板，天花板被重新粉刷过，赶走了在夹层作窝的啮齿动物与昆虫，还贴上了一层特殊墙纸，防止恶魔血再溅到天花板上发霉。当然，如果只是但丁一个人，他绝对不会做出如此精妙的清洁措施，帕蒂够不着天花板，他懒得动，也只有等尼禄哪一次来拜访时彻底受不了，一边大声辱骂他一边动手收拾并且在下次看到一切又恢复成垃圾场本质后骂骂咧咧地揍他一顿。

不过自从维吉尔彻底地住下后，这些事务所固定触发事件就消失了大半，取而代之的是严格执行的轮值时间表。

但丁有些陷入了回忆，自从维吉尔失踪以来——他本不该表现得这样脆弱，但得到之后再失去是任何人类和恶魔都无法忍受的酷刑——他就有些过分敏感，悬崖下翻滚的黑雾，挥过的刀光、化作光点的黑骑士……那些痛苦的回忆不断在脑中闪回，消弱他，刺激他，在V找到他之前，他甚至有了干脆抛下一切的念头，但是V在这里，证明维吉尔还活着，这比一切都让他更安心。

V并不是特意去看天花板的，只是沙发的靠背将他拗成了倾斜的角度。

“我无惧直面我的梦魇，却也并不想再经历一遍。”V喃喃道，“但我需要力量，但丁。”

“什么？”

“不，没什么。”V站起来，再度撩起了头发，手杖点在地上，“我想，我们还得回到一切开始之地。”

“那间旅馆。”

“没错，旅馆。”格里芬从窗口飞了回来，拍拍翅膀站到了桌子上，“那里问题可大了，去找出来解决掉吧！但丁，V。”

“你去哪里了？”但丁问道。

“呱，这和你可没什么关系，rainy boy！”噩梦嘎嘎地笑着，脖子上的毛炸成一大圈紫色围脖，但丁伸手抓他，立刻被小小的闪电击中手背，不过这对半魔来说连小伤都算不上。虽然但丁可以继续和它“玩耍”，但重点也不是格里芬，但丁偏头去看仍坐着，甚至又一次翻开诗集的V。V若无其事地避开了他的目光，过了两秒才合上书，支着拐杖站起身：“有欲望而无行动者滋生瘟疫。我们走，但丁。”

———————————  
沿山间公路开到火车站，在半程下车，一间狭小的，破旧的，充满霉味的路边旅店。

但丁开始感到熟悉的陌生，随之就是一阵若有若无的疑虑和恐慌。

他不常记忆人类和自己做过什么，有些记忆像炽热的刀一样在黄油灵魂上痛苦而轻易地刻出永不消退的痕迹，根本无需去记。而其他的繁琐小事则没有必要去记忆。总是会逝去的，这毫无意义，有一部分的他说，于是他心安理得地把一切抛之脑后。

店长是一个矮小的驼背老人，浑浊的双眼令但丁止不住担心他是否还看得清自己的手，那双骨节突出骨瘦嶙峋的手也几乎不像个正常人类，倒颇为适合按在恶魔手上作为剜心锉骨的餐具，他迟钝的脚步同样不是一个旅馆经营者应有的体力。可不管怎么看都，他身上都察觉不到恶魔的气息，哪怕是最最弱小的恶魔都不会这样孱弱。

这些因素混合在一起，似乎勾起了记忆的尾巴，但猫咪不耐地一甩尾，那一缕小小的灵感又一次从手中溜走。

“你又来了。”他看着V说，又或许没在看。他的嗓子磨砺地像魔界平原上耸立的盐柱，语调平的像摩西走过的海床，声音低得像斯提克斯河的违约者。

但丁看向V，但他哥哥更令人捉摸不透的那一面理所当然地没有透露出任何情绪，只是伸出手，像个普通人类一样礼貌：“请给我们203房，不用早餐。”

老人颤颤巍巍地从挂在墙上的一串钥匙中拿出一个，饱和的排列中于是空出了突兀的一块：“使用愉快。”他慢吞吞地说。

但丁上楼前看到了走廊墙壁上缺了一角的海报。

海报的内容是白雪公主舞台剧，海报上的公主即将接过巫婆手中鲜红的甜美果实。只是这张海报看上去已经张贴了很久了，红苹果的颜色染上了黑绿的污渍，巫婆掩盖在斗篷下的头发也染上了白霜。海报上没有注明出演日期，却写了午夜的开演时间，谁会在这种时间去看童话剧啊，但丁忍不住想。那种熟悉感越来越浓，让他愈发感到困惑。

“但丁，跟上。”V站在楼梯上回头看他。脚下的木制阶梯被他的体重压弯，发出一声脆弱的叹息。

“我醒来后就立刻检查过房间，但什么都没找到。”V坐在床上，搭着拐杖的姿势像一名授勋的骑士搭着自己的剑，严肃，同时疲倦：“看来你也什么都没找到。”

“你对魔力的感知可比我强，维吉尔。既然如此……”但丁坐到他身旁，劣质的床垫发出嘎吱嘎吱地呻吟，几乎接触到了地面——或者断裂。但丁唤出魔剑又试了试，空气保持着其平静、稳定的流动，连一夸克异样的魔力分子都不存在。他忍不住小声抱怨，他其实并不想抱怨的，“为什么还要叫我来这里白费一趟力气。”

V转头看着他的眼睛里有一瞬间什么都没有反射出来，就好像那不过是颗镶着黑色核心的透明玻璃球，一个渗人又虚幻的无机物，一场迟早会消失的梦境。  
手杖点地的声音把但丁从心底的不安中拉了出来。V平静地说了些什么他或许更能挑衅到维吉尔魔力的猜测，但丁一边胡思乱想着不愧是他，一边把脸埋进手心冷静了几秒。

他以为他已经足够了解维吉尔了，但每次这么想时，最后的结果却总是出乎意料。但丁也不是没有想过再主动一点，持续不断地侵入维吉尔的空间直到他不得不把所有想法全盘托出，但这不可能。他同时也绝望地意识到，他们是同样淡漠、谨慎、排斥外界的孤独旅人，无言的默契来自同源的灵魂，但其他的东西？维吉尔不说，他也不会去问。

但丁想要知道V刚刚那一瞬间的不耐是对着什么，但V的态度却一如既往地平淡，于是他只能闭上嘴，将越来越多的疑虑和不安缠成线团丢进心底上锁的秘密抽屉。

V将手搭在他的肩膀上。

“但丁。”他说。

“但丁。”他又喊了一声。

“怎么了，V？”但丁抬起头，懒散的笑容重新戴在了他脸上，他稍微夸张地叹了口气，把自己摔进并不柔软的床铺里，“抱歉，我都忘了坐火车有多累人了，我好困，你应该比我更累吧？既然什么都找不到，不如我们先睡觉了吧？或许他还会给我们托个梦。”

“或许。”V回答道，“谎言在黑夜里生灭，灵魂在光芒中休眠*。”

但丁闭上了眼睛，V平稳低沉的念诗声让他恍惚记起幼时，在某些罕见的时候，维吉尔会拥有不受打扰的朗诵时间，一板一眼念诗的声音缠绕着夏夜的星辰，亦随着圣诞树顶那颗彩灯圆球闪亮，或是给予安静的森林以空旷的回音。尽管火车不过是借口，但丁仍然陷入了安心的昏昏欲睡。他从来不理解那些诗句中蕴藏的心情，但他明白诗人阅读的心情。

他曾讨厌维吉尔的朗诵，那无聊、晦涩，更重要的是，那时维吉尔专注的目光并不投射在他身上。

但幼时的时光总会过去，就算没有那场灾难，他们大概也会像一对普通的兄弟那样逐渐疏远，不再执着于获得对方的全部注意。他不再需要维吉尔时时刻刻看着他了，但那需求并未消失，反而愈加膨胀扭曲。难以想象，甚至是因为这一切的苦难，他们才得以保持着幼稚的天真和扭曲，举个例子，因为但丁属于人类的那部分有些饿了，他们或许就像是一锅炖煮的蘑菇汤被搅打成了法式奶油蘑菇浓汤。

“但丁，来做吧？” V的声音很轻，呼出的气喷洒在但丁脸上，胡须的绒毛在气流涌动下颤抖发痒。

“什么？”但丁睁开眼睛，但V已经压了下来，咬他的唇瓣和舌头掠夺亲吻，这一点实在和维吉尔一模一样，白天那突如其来的温柔果然只是伪装的假象。但就算领略到这一点，V孱弱的、起伏的胸膛和锁骨，由于距离太近而无法聚焦的瞳孔，仍然，让但丁克制着过于强烈的回应。

“这是作弊！”他推开V大声说道，这也就算了，他哥居然还把自己吻到缺氧也不自知。但丁不可思议地，难以置信地看着V因为泛着生理性红晕，从而显得更加苍白的脸，“维吉尔！你到底在想什么！”

“叫我V。”V踢起置于床边的手杖，扭转手腕接住下落的杖身，身体下压的同时手腕正转，手杖卡住但丁的咽喉，将他困于床铺之间，V呼了口气，单手将头发向后撩起，平淡地对上但丁的白眼，“你不想试试这具身体吗？”

但丁用看弱智的目光看着他，V更用力地压下手杖回应这一挑衅。就算是半魔，也没法在气管折叠的情况下说话，但丁闭上眼睛微微举手算作投降，但在V一移开手杖就立刻摆起了手：“好吧，V，如果在个什么店里有人说这话当然没人不会硬，你绝对会成为传奇的头牌……”

V冷漠地压折了他的气管，居高临下地看着他因为信任而有一瞬间失去意识的兄弟，缓慢，平静，冷酷地说：“但我想试。”

————完全可以跳的车————

V扔开手杖，解开身上麻烦的绳子，将长外套脱下扔到一边。

“你认真的吗？”但丁咽下新生的血沫，下意识地摸了摸脖子，他仍然有些困惑，在他眼里，维吉尔从来不是重欲的人，更何况在这种奇异的情况，但V与噩梦的气息并未出错。想来想去，过多的谜团让他干脆放弃了思考（再次），船到桥头自然直，送上门来的肉没道理不吃，从口袋里摸出一枚硬币抛到空中，“我赌花面。”

字面。

V拉扯下但丁的裤子，没什么停顿地拉开他的腿。

“等等等等。”但丁撑起失去压制的上半身，脱掉外套，勾过V的脖子，在嘴唇相接之前停下，弯起嘴角，胡须在人类脸上划过一阵瘙痒，“既然机会难得，不想做全套吗？”

V大概是瞪了他一眼，不，他绝对瞪了。但丁摸着又被咬了嘴唇想。

不过对半魔来说，这伤确实什么也不算，或许还能算是个情趣。他半跪在床上，床板吱呀吱呀地响着。

V的性器和维吉尔不太一样，理所当然，毕竟这是两具不同的身体，不过鉴于他们其实也是一个人，但丁思考他们的敏感点是否也差不多。

“你不会是因为我刚刚差点死掉才硬的吧？”但丁捏了捏半立起的性器，与逗弄格里芬别无二致的随意揉了两把，扬起脸，有些怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“如果这样就能杀死你，你还是别活着丢人了。”V淡淡地回应，不满地揪住他的头发，把他压到准确的位置。但丁的发质并不算好，毛毛糙糙的扎人，和他那懒得定时修剪的胡子一样邋遢。

但丁也不在意，张嘴吞进那根生殖器，先是用舌尖试探性一点点轻触，描绘起陌生的形状，然后稍微退出些，只包裹顶端，没怎么敢露出牙齿，只是用舌面卷，舔，吮吸顶端的马眼和前端。

V的腰身颤了几颤，附着于白皙肌肤上的黑色图案不安分地浮动起来，又逐渐归于平静。但丁同时也能听到他变化的呼吸，不再轻而平缓。

但丁挑了下眉，略微撩拨地用手捏了捏睾丸，又立刻轻巧地挪开，上下撸起越发坚挺的柱身。

他微微抬眼去看V的表情，以魔力固定的头发散了下来，微微卷曲的黑发如阴影般遮住了他半边的脸孔。他们都不习惯这个，不管是看还是被看。V再次用手把头发向后梳起，露出泛着微粉光泽的脸和藏于水雾后的眼睛。

阴影同时遮蔽了观众与演员，所以，当眼前重归光明，V理所当然地发现了但丁地“不专心”，不知是不满还是失去耐心地借题发挥。他抓着但丁的头发，如驯服烈马一般用力抓着，挺腰将性器完全没入他的咽喉。

“你真美。”但丁仍然毫不在意，并毫不吝啬地夸赞道，略微含糊的声音由于黏腻的水声而更显色情。因为发声而震颤收缩的喉咙热情地迎接着闯入者，如另一张湿热柔软的口腔一般招待着圆润的前端，让V不得不咬住自己下唇才能忍住生理性的呻吟。

V，维吉尔，感到恼羞成怒……不对，用词准确，是被冒犯。现在的主导者是他，但丁需要意识到这一点，就算再怎么样这一点也必须被确立。他抓着但丁的头发，粗暴地挺动腰身，肆意地使用但丁的口腔和喉咙。

维吉尔和但丁都不是会担心受伤的人，半魔的自愈力让他们完全不在意这些，甚至，你也无法探明在那层层面具之后，他们是不是在享受肉体的痛苦，如同摄入酒精一般摄入疼痛麻痹灵魂。在暴虐的欲望难以忍耐时，他们会毫不留情地对待对方。斯巴达兄弟从未经历过人类的爱情，于是他们便以自己更熟悉的血与暴力装饰着他们的爱——虽然最近因为懒惰和麻烦已经减少了更多糟糕的活动——不能每次都为了谁在上面打一架是吧？

V在那股阴郁的暴虐完全袭击自己之前击退了它，他并非是为了发泄欲望而做，他需要冷静，要确定。他提醒自己。他仍然粗暴地在但丁嘴中抽动，感受，回忆。  
但丁的舌头包裹着柱身卷曲，在他退出更多空间纠缠上深吻顶端，胡须和阴毛互相刺上对方柔软的肉块，微微的刺痛向来是性爱的最佳气氛剂。但丁抬起眼角冲他抛了个媚眼。

V抿起嘴角。

———————跳车结束—————————

他从未对自己的身份起过任何怀疑。他是维吉尔，维吉尔是他。只不过因为一些错误将同一人分成两个，他所需要的仅仅是消除错误。

但他逐渐开始怀疑。

他和但丁亲吻过无数次，虽然大多数都是血淋淋的互相啃咬，作为分出胜负的另一种方式，但他的记忆中并非不存在如此温柔的亲吻。但就是，不太一样。以人类的身体，以V的身份，不再需要克制喧嚣着对峙的血脉本能，身体平静地甚至有些畏惧他强大危险的恶魔兄弟，让他下意识地选择了更迂回的方式。

这多少让维吉尔感到耻辱，但人类心脏过快的跳动频率又提醒着这是正确的选择。

V的。

维吉尔和V并不应当分成两人来看。他否认道，我就是维吉尔，V不过是一个名字。

但与本体一瞬间的链接感让他心悸，那是他，拥有力量的他。他凝视着他，如同凝视着一面镜子，他面对着噩梦的姿态如刀光一般锐利，脆弱，视而不见。

V是维吉尔重要的一部分。

他们都明白这一点。但当他是一部分的时候，维吉尔总是会本能的，若有若无地忽视他。

V靠在沙发上时同样想起了关于塑料墙纸的回忆。

那是在他们砍完几个摸进事务所的小恶魔之后，恶魔残肢化为魔力灰烬消散，但没有化成红魂的恶魔血却已经飙得到处都是，从天花板上滴滴答答地落着小型血雨。

但丁无所谓地耸耸肩，说这些恶魔血迟早也会耗光消失。

就像蜡烛燃尽后会留下难以去除的腊痕一样，再低级的恶魔也会不甘心地用尽方式留下自己存在的痕迹，那些令人（维吉尔）不快的污渍。维吉尔把但丁踹出事务所接活，自己用最后一点钱买了油漆和塑料纸。

他记得很清楚，那些独属于人造化学品的刺鼻气味，令人恼火的液体滴落，让他不得不用魔力维持到一片区域彻底风干。那种气味对半魔来说毫无影响，现在想起却忍不住皱眉，气管中仿佛仍充斥着刺激性的易挥发液珠的，让V忍不住想要咳嗽。心情，关于心情他也记得一清二楚，当但丁回来后对焕然一新的事务所露出惊讶的脸时，他感受到了被轻视的冒犯，于是他们又干了一架……但总有一点不一样。

在这记忆中，他好像一个旁观者。

他能记起当时的心情，疼痛，甚至是下一招出招的设计，却又好像只是站在他身后，看着熟悉的自己拔刀，踏步向前。

V凝视着自己的背影，手中握着的不是阎魔刀而是连魔器都算不上的手杖。维吉尔没有继续前进，也没有转身，只是凝固般地站在那里。

“V？V？你还好吗？”格里芬的声音挥散了面前的倒影，V低头看向自己的手，人类的手上是以刀剑磨砺而出的厚茧。

“当然。”他在心中回应到。站起了身。手杖握在手心的摩擦触感，撑起身体的偏移重心，沙发回弹的力度……他现在并不是在看着什么人，而是实实在在地感受存在。

“有欲望而无行动者滋生瘟疫。走吧，但丁。”

他想感受更多。

他对但丁的欲望与维吉尔对但丁的欲望相同，维吉尔和但丁做爱与他和但丁并无不同，但他却没有感受到一处相同。

面对但丁的挑衅，维吉尔只有一点点的容忍度，一旦超过界限，体内的恶魔血液就止不住地翻腾，以愈发粗暴的行动镇压同种恶魔的挑衅，这通常并不会让但丁收敛，只会让他的恶魔血脉同样蠢蠢欲动。血和疼痛和性快感，这是他们经常感受到的一切，不顾一切地撕咬，抓挠，冲撞。有些时候他会厌烦这一切，捂住但丁的嘴让他无法说出任何讨厌的话语，但但丁会把他的手心舔的湿漉漉，黏答答，舌尖顺着掌纹若即若离地滑动，直到他忍受不住拿开手去一旁擦掉那种触感，但丁就开始笑，眼中充满了毫不掩饰的揶揄，笑得维吉尔不得不再次捂住他的嘴，更用力地撞他，咬他，或是绞紧他。

V无法感受到那种血液本源的愤怒，尽管他的经验告诉他他应当为此感到愤怒，但他花了一些时间意识到那不过是拒绝思考的逃避。

为什么不肯面对呢？他垂眼看着但丁，视线在落发的遮挡下有些模糊，只能隐约看见他的弟弟略微凸出的半边脸颊。“我”所恐惧的事，“我”所拒绝承认的事。

他撩起落发，毫无阻碍地直面但丁，撞进他那毫不掩饰的充满欲望的眼神中。他的脸颊被性器顶的变形，健壮的身体跪伏着，眼尾却是弯起的。但丁是如此的诚实，直接，天真的愚蠢。但他却一次次引文无法承认自己的恐惧而无数次输给但丁。那么，如今，他为什么仍要逃避？维吉尔，这不是应该忘却的记忆。

他抓紧了但丁的头发。

维吉尔应当承认他对但丁的欲望，那源自扭曲的爱，源自对自我的欲望。他同时爱与恨着但丁，在过去的时间中，恨意是支持着机体活动的唯一理由。当怨怼逐渐消失，渴望的爱与保护皆触手可得，他反而可笑地再度仿徨了起来，一旦失去了那股互相残杀的气势，他似乎都不知道怎么和弟弟相处了似的。

V被身体的快感冲击着思考的理性，未经人事的身体止不住地喘气，他压着但丁的脑袋，眼眶湿润的水汽一点点凝聚，顺着眼尾滑落。

V看着泪水从自己的眼眶中滑落，顺着凸出的髋骨，划过瘦弱的锁骨，于繁复的花纹中一点点缓缓下游。

滴答。

泪水落在了但丁手上。

但丁几乎是惊恐地抬头来看他了，一直小心收敛的牙齿划过大半柱身，让V的身体不住颤抖起来，他向后退开，在但丁张嘴想要说什么之前先捂住了但丁的嘴。

廉价的破旧房间没有窗帘，月亮被困于一格腐朽的木质框架之间，微弱的月光堪堪照亮半个床铺。V居高临下地看着先是瞪大着眼睛皱起眉头，但随即舒展开眉眼，勾起一如既往的欠揍笑容，只难得保持着安静的弟弟。胡须随着嘴角移动划过V的手心。

他的欲望升到了顶点。

“我爱你，但丁。”他说。

“什，什，什么——？！”那游刃有余的面具再次被打破了，V在但丁说出任何破坏气氛的话之前咬上他的嘴唇，堵住一切可能令他烦躁的话语。

V得出结论，维吉尔不愿思考，不肯付之于口的行动和话语，似乎只能交由他来完成了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我知道但丁没听过“我要告诉你所有事”，但就当尼禄和他说过吧（  
> *Which was born in a night to perish in a night, When the soul slept in beams of Light——《Auguries of innocence》  
> *不会写车一边查文献一边写，索然无味x但是希望自己能体现出猎食者互相攀比竞争的那种搏斗感...！  
> *关于意识解离的了解来源于这篇科学新闻。《意识解离：自我意识仿佛变成了自身的冷漠旁观者》。看标题我就boki了，是V看维！（超大声  
> *虽然但是，我觉得舔手心是最色的（）  
> *这章可以算结尾了（）下一部分很混乱，虽然下一章才是回应标题+tag（）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 混乱预警  
> 包含（终于出现）的哥，混乱三角互相吃醋x  
> vv大骗子wwwww  
> 真相是什么我也不晓得

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在豆丁上找到一个匹诺曹中英对照剧本，也不知道是哪一版本的，但是最后的歌好酷，我完全代到！！很有感觉！！endnote会出现两个所以放文章尾部（原网址：http://www.docin.com/p-2347071154.html）  
> *章节内使用的匹诺曹引用包括18年匹诺曹音乐剧简介的介绍词（John Tiffany导）歌词来源迪士尼动画版剧本台词（https://transcripts.fandom.com/wiki/Pinocchio）  
> **关于哥消失去了哪里的问题，是另一篇正在写的5VTVD，本篇不断使用TV场景和plot也是因为如此。明明是本体衍生的新VD却先写完了x 大概是se水仙太香（  
> *还有一点就是匹诺曹太好代了（？）我下次还要代！（x  
> *V读的诗大部分都出自Auguries of innocence。英文比较有感觉。  
> *为什么我有那么多废话

但丁梦到了一些碎片，背景的天空被红色，黑白，白色割裂成一片片，他看到一个穿着斗篷的人半跪在地上，小小的一个，看不清脸，手上拿着一个玩偶。他站起身，带着玩偶走过很多地方，人逐渐长大，背挺得笔直，鲜血和伤口却逐渐布满了玩偶，他从拿着玩偶，到最后塞进了斗篷里，连一只耳朵也没有露出来。

玩偶说话了。

他说了什么，但丁没有听见，但斗篷人拿出了玩偶，盯着已经破破烂烂的玩偶看了一会儿，他似乎也说了什么，但丁仍然没有听见。他看到玩偶随后穿上了衣服，背上背包，带上更小的几个玩偶，挥挥手，转身离开。

但丁醒了。

“V！”他立刻察觉到身边缺少的重量。

猛然收缩的瞳孔在恐慌之下仍不忘了转动着将整个房间的细节收揽脑中，却只带来更大的恐慌。

没有手杖，没有诗集，连根鸟毛都没有。被床，沙发和暖气占满的拥挤房间显出一股枯寂的空旷。月亮占据了更多的窗格，似乎变得更亮了，亮的足以照出凝固的空气。

但丁想起来了。

“见鬼！”

他急躁地穿上裤子，罕见地将脏话诉之于口，在踹开房门的同时披上外衣，把楼梯踩得嘎吱响。

“嘿！老板！和我一起来的人在哪里？”他掏出白象牙，语调轻松的上扬着，却面无表情，“我现在可没什么耐心。”

柜台后并没有人，后半夜冷酷的风从旅店敞开的大门溜进来，哪怕是对温度不甚敏感的半魔也觉得从头到脚被冻成了冰渣。

他深吸一口气，去看那海报。

与帕蒂那次不同，这里的一切都没有带上恶魔的魔力。那么但丁只能想到人类，那些令人烦躁的，恬不知耻自大又愚蠢的渴求恶魔力量的人类。但他更为V的不告而别感到恼怒，和恐慌。

总是这样，维吉尔总是这样！

白雪公主的海报不知为何好像从未存在过一样，贴在那个位置上的，是一张崭新的，匹诺曹的舞台剧海报，没有时间，却注明了地点。

但丁有一瞬间希望V说谎时鼻子也会变长，这绝对能让他们兄弟的关系亲密许多（单方面），但更多的，他祈祷自己可以及时赶上，不管是什么。

后半夜的小镇陷入了深层的睡眠，黑沉沉的地面只有部分拢于月光的监视之下。但丁变身罪魔人振翅飞上天空。脱离了高楼黑影的遮掩，毫无保留地置身于月影之下。

但丁向来不怎么喜欢月圆之夜，阴郁的月亮悬挂在天上，冷冷的像一撮蓝火，看着明明就在面前，却向外渗着蓝阴阴的拒人于千里之外的光，毫不留情地推开那些试图靠近的手。

但他不得不飞上高空，猩红的眼睛被明亮的月光刺痛。

找到了。那座宏伟的，熟悉的，也是小镇唯一的剧院。

但丁本以为自己会在剧院里找上一阵子，但一股诡异的未知力量似乎扭曲着时间与空间，将所有的一切扭曲重合。隐隐约约的歌声回荡在雕刻着天使与耶稣的白石圆柱之间。

_*On a quest to be truly alive, Pinocchio leaves Geppetto’s workshop with Jiminy Cricket in tow.*_

为了变成真正的人，匹诺曹和蟋蟀杰米尼一起离开了吉佩托（父亲）的工作室。

墙壁上巨大的镶金边框中悬挂着一幅幅匹诺曹剧照，匹诺曹在鲸鱼的肚子里找到了老木匠，两人争执，和谈，然后——

戛然而止。

但丁啪地推开地下剧院的巨大木门。

剧院的内部并非没有光线，只是因为舞台的正中央的聚光灯过于闪亮，而显得这一片纯黑的空间中似乎只存在那一片实地了似的。

V站在舞台的中央，微仰着头张开双臂，一如虔诚的自我献祭者面对炙热明亮的太阳。伊卡洛斯因为他的傲慢被太阳折断了翅膀，匹诺曹因为他对自身痛苦的迟钝被烧毁了身体。

而很不巧，他的兄弟两者都占。

“V！”但丁冲下楼梯。

诗人微微转头，散落的黑发遮挡住他回应的半边脸。

“你不该来的，但丁。”他说。

_♪ If your heart is in your dreams ♪ No request is too extreme ♪ When you wish upon a star ♪ As dreamers do ♪_

“嗯，哼。”但丁踏上了舞台边缘，脚下的触感就像踏上云端一样虚幻而不真实，那炙热的光打在身上，让他从外而内燃烧了起来，真是奇怪，先是冻得身体僵硬，然后绝望的愤怒火焰将心燃烧殆尽——他还以为他的心早就死了，每一次，每一次，都是维吉尔亲手复活又杀死的，“但我就在这儿了，你还有什么其他的话想对被你抛下的亲爱的弟弟说得吗？V？比如你现在在干什么？”

他最后真的从咬牙切齿的声音中喷出火来，恶魔的肉翼煽动，掀起一道道热浪。

但人类只是微微眯了下眼，嘴角勾起那抹更不像维吉尔的狡猾笑容，不带任何笑意。

“把他钉到墙上（Pin him to the wall）”他举起手杖。

“嘿，嘿，但丁，接下来的事可不是你该看的，回家去！”电球领域啪嗒张开将恶魔猎人振开，变形成利齿滚轮的暗影紧随其后，将但丁击飞出更远的距离，一联穿透了十几排座位。

但丁旋身一个下踢，打断了暗影的下一发攻击，同时高声大喊：“维吉尔，如果出了什么事，你可以告诉我！你为什么不肯多信任我一点！”

“不，这是我的事。”V捧着诗集，冷漠地站在原地，再次抬起了眼睛，“别插手（get out of this），但丁。”

_♪ Like a boat out of the blue ♪ Fate steps in and sees you through ♪_

谁知道你这个脑袋一根筋的家伙会不会又搞出什么事来啊！但丁想这样吐槽，但他的声带扭曲成结，堵住了喉咙，烧得气管火辣辣的疼。

强大魔力自突然出现的空间裂缝中隐隐约约的透出，那浓烈的足以匹敌魔王的魔力令但丁的瞳孔剧烈收缩。魔人具有人类定义上的器官吗？他不确定，但内脏却好像再次感受到了被贯穿的痛苦，雨水顺着剑刃滴滴答答地流进身体内部，成为冰凉的血液。

“维吉尔！”他怒吼道，挥舞的剑刃充斥了周身空间，瞬间将阻碍的使魔砍回核心态，但来不及了，黑色的扭曲空洞越来越大，那股魔力的压迫力近在咫尺。

然后，维吉尔从中跳了出来。

“So. This is what they called a heart warming family reunion. ”V以手杖顶着魔剑斯巴达的剑身，神闲气定又不怀好意地弯着嘴角。

“但丁。”维吉尔皱着眉头环视了一圈几乎沦为废墟的礼堂，目瞪口呆的但丁和神闲气定但绝对不应该出现的自己的人性面，罪魔人充满压迫的魔力粒子甚至还未从这片空间中完全消散。他深吸了口气，首先拔刀关上空间裂缝而不是把刀捅进弟弟的肚子里，“你又干了什么！”

“……不是吧，老哥，你也太双标了。”但丁讪讪然地收起魔剑，将目光转向V，“还有，格里芬说得没错，你的玩笑的确太糟糕了——V？”

V并不在原地，他已经出现在了维吉尔背后的半空，高高举起手杖。

 _“_ He who doubts from what he seesWill ne'er believe, do what you please _(_ 如果不相信自己的眼睛 将永远不懂得去信任，请随心而行 _)”_

诗人念道，被阎魔刀穿胸而过时也将手杖捅进了维吉尔的心脏。

_♪ When you wish upon a star, ♪ Makes no difference who you are ♪_

这一切发生的远远超出但丁的反应速度，直到身体落地的声音将他从混沌中惊醒，格里芬和暗影却再度拦住了他的去路。

“让开，小鸟！”

“抱歉，但丁，你不会想看到这个的。”

在雷击与荆棘破空的幕布之后，V于幕布于第二布景之间的间隙凝视着维吉尔，他一丝不苟，面无表情，好像丝毫没有被疼痛所困扰，但V知道，他在困惑。

V张开嘴，人类脆弱的身体自捅穿的肺部涌出血流与内脏碎片，进入的气体却越来越稀薄。

“If the Sun and Moon should doubt They’d immediately go out. (如果太阳和月亮心存猜疑，它们将会转瞬即逝)”他说，浓厚的血液从口中滑落，让他的声音越发得轻。

维吉尔抗拒地偏过头，想要拔出刀刃，但V伸出手，用全部的魔力维持手臂的力度，强迫维吉尔看着自己，鲜血染红逐渐惨白的嘴唇，好像颜色的外渗。

维吉尔叹了口气，继续往下诵读：“To be in a passion you good may do, But no good if a passion is in you (被激情围绕就能拥有美好，情欲攻心则会迷失自我)”

“没错，没错。”V低声回应，将嘴唇贴上维吉尔的，感受并让“自己”感受嘴唇肌肉的移动。

这是一场非常诡异的亲吻，没有多少人有机会亲吻自己。维吉尔已经比大多数人要幸运的多，但就如镜面一般完全相反的双生子并不会带来多少自我的认同，反而只会在盲目的驱使下于自我对立的路上越走越远。

维吉尔并非喜欢血的味道，只是过于熟悉，而人们总是会下意识地寻求自己熟悉的事物，在这个没有答案的世界里所寻求的终点永远只有自己。自己，不管怎样否认、憎恨，你都无法离开自己。

“呃，我告诉过你了。”第一层帷幕升起，格里芬被倒吊着束于半空，他收起了翅膀，小心翼翼地扭头去看但丁的脸，三瓣嘴一张一合，“嘿，还好吗小子？”

“...当然了，一点都没关系。看到我哥自恋到和自己接吻，当然没关系了。”但丁放开格里芬，终于松了口气般地坐到了地上——V和维吉尔旁边还淌着血液的地上，“好了，既然没人想再打架了，那么你们谁来和我说说这到底怎么回事？”他最后的尾音有些崩溃地上扬。

维吉尔看了他一眼，抽出刀，阎魔刀离开V身体的时候并没有带出多少血液，他的身体由维吉尔的魔力所保持并治愈，半魔肉体的自愈力也愈合了心脏刺穿的伤口。

“安静，但丁。”他叱责道。

然后他举起阎魔刀对准了自己，毫不犹豫地刺穿。

除了但丁又一声崩溃的尖叫和一大滩血和内脏碎片外，什么都没有出现。

“别再这样了。”但丁捂着脸，大声且故意地叹着气，“别再动不动地吓唬你可怜的弟弟了。”就好像每次用剑捅自己才能变身魔人的不是他一样。

维吉尔犹豫地，在看了一眼V后，最终将手放在了但丁的头顶上，轻轻拍了拍。

“看来就是这样了。”V慢吞吞地说。

维吉尔将刀归鞘，迎上但丁惊讶的目光，他有些不自在，握着刀柄的手指紧了又紧。于是V开口道：“没必要那么担心，但丁，你让我信任你，你也该多信任我一点。”

但丁语塞，他确实始终无法完全相信维吉尔，但比起对恶意的揣测，他所防备的，仅仅只是担心维吉尔又要离他而去。那么维吉尔呢？他对他的隐瞒是出于何种理由，他是以怎么样的心态来看待他的弟弟呢？但丁无法确定，而这正是他恐慌防备的根源。

“我爱你，但丁。”V说。

维吉尔抿紧了唇，但没有反驳。

_-And then they are made of wood, I float._

_-I know, I made you. But you' re one meter tall, you can't carry me on my shoulders. We both drown and die._

_-… I'll make it._

_-Come with me._

“我并没有同样严格的骄傲，我能看见他所忽视，拒绝承认的事实。维吉尔需要有个人来提醒他，我，需要有个人来提醒。”V解释道，“因此这具身体，V拥有存在的必要。那件旅店的主人……他不是恶魔，但也不是人类，我不知道他是什么。他告诉我，我必须杀死自己活下去。”

但丁的瞳孔有些失焦，今天的冲击抵得上过去一年，比突然跳出一个仙女告诉匹诺曹他能变成人还要让现实震惊——虽然这个世界已经有了恶魔，但……好吧，或许这里也会有个仙女。

他盯着V，想看他的鼻子会不会变长。

“当然，我不在乎。如果我想要什么，我会自己去拿。”V接着说，而维吉尔伸手把眼神过分滑稽的但丁按着脸往后推开。V轻笑了声——更像是冷笑，“只有懦夫才会以死亡逃避责任。那个老东西消失之前不知道为什么还把这里搞成这个样子。”

“那为什么要避开我，还有刚刚那是？”但丁干脆卸了力气，顺着维吉尔推他的力气躺倒在地，双手交于脑后打了个哈欠，吊顶的聚光灯从舞台上或许也没有那么耀眼。

“因为你会有很多问题，很烦人。事实也是这样。”

维吉尔点头：“你太烦了。我自己就能解决。”

“嘿！”但丁不满地嘟囔，“太过分了！维吉尔…和V！哦，天呐，这意味着我有两个哥哥了吗！”他傻笑了起来，如果维吉尔愿意让他较为脆弱的人性面单独存在，这是否意味着他不会再自己一个人消失？他只要抓住V，或者维吉尔本身，另一个总会找回来，找到两个人的概率可比一个人高得多啊，是吧？

“——或许你才是那个该治治榆木脑袋的。”维吉尔的目光落在他勾起的水润嘴唇上，微微皱起眉。猎食者本能地意识到他的猎物被人动过了。

“或许就是这样。”V在维吉尔看向他时仍然十分平静，慢吞吞的语调是显而易见的挑衅，“在我们的记忆中并不存在分离，但现如今，却没有办法再融合或者，做出理应的分离。我想，我们不得不承认这具身体的存在了。”

他看向维吉尔，微笑：“你承认了，不是吗？”

维吉尔微微皱起眉，压低的声音充满了恶魔力量的压迫：“不包括这个。”

“我是你，而你是我。”V假模假样地叹气，“你我本一体，他当然也是我的。”

“噢，好吧！但你们还没解释刚刚，刚刚那个。”但丁察觉到逐渐紧绷的气氛，撑起上半身卡入两人——实际上是一人——之间，然后他咂了咂嘴，才能开口，“那个，接吻。你们为什么在接吻。”

“只是补充魔力。”V说，“和之前一样，我需要魔力维持身体，不过这次瓶子上没有裂缝，我能接收到我需要的所有魔力，所以这具身体能撑很久。”

“是未知的力量。”维吉尔说，“不过应该不用担心。”

“摄取魔力有很多方法。”但丁有些困惑，而且吃味，他们亲吻彼此时看上去是那么的宁静、宽容、甚至带上了一股神圣的气息，让他感觉自己被排斥在外。

“这很方便。”V与维吉尔同时说。他们似乎完全看不到亲吻自己是多么奇怪的一件事。

“好吧。”但丁小声嘀咕着，“那我也可以帮你们’补魔’。”

“你知道规矩的，但丁。”V握着手杖中段，支撑着起身，拍了拍衣摆，但浸透了的血液显然比灰尘要糟糕的多，他皱了皱眉，“我们该走了。”

维吉尔站了起来，现在还坐着的只剩下但丁了，他环视了下四周：“嘿，嘿，V，这里可是一团乱——”

“该为此负责的是你，不是吗？”

但丁也站了起来，耸了耸肩：“反正账单最后会寄到 **我们** 家里， **我亲爱的哥哥** 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这污垢之地将把你引向何方  
> Who knows where it takes you this dirt road  
> 似乎还未出发便已到达  
> that seems to go go without ever arriving.  
> 坎坷路上究竟何物蛰伏  
> Who knows if behind that curve There is another waiting for you  
> 磨难会不会接踵而至  
> And then another And yet another  
> 你一步一个脚印的走着  
> But step by step keep walking  
> 尝试去理解这无端的冷风来袭  
> Trying to understand Which way the wind blows  
> 不管是带来黯淡的遮蔽还是未来的曦光  
> f it brings dark sky Or the scent of the future  
> 不管是把你留住还是将你推向远方  
> If it brakes or pushes you  
> 你本身就是自己强大的后盾  
> If you pretend to be your friends  
> 田地房子还有松树  
> Who knows if these fields And these houses and these pines  
> 你无声疾驰而过  
> That pass close and silent  
> 他们在原地静默  
> They will still be behind you as you walk  
> 你把他们远远电在身后  
> And step by step Leave them behind  
> 你不回头  
> But you don't turn around  
> 你不停下  
> Don't stop to check  
> 路上荆棘丛生你穿行而过  
> Blue puddles greet you And you go  
> 风扫过天空天空被撕碎  
> The wind sweeps the sky That splinters into a thousand pieces  
> 每一个弯道你将它寻觅  
> And you turn every curve To find out where it goes  
> 你勇往直前永不回头  
> And you enjoy going And not to look back  
> 仔细思虑拒绝停歇  
> And think step by step That you don't want to stop  
> 你知道这条路一;旦踏上便永无归期  
> And you know you don't want to Never go back  
> 也永无终了之日  
> And you know you will never want to arrive  
> ————————————————————  
> *文中come with me那段同样出自豆丁版剧本，是匹诺曹带满心忧虑的老木匠逃离鲸鱼。（双V再次代到👌）


End file.
